


When the party’s over

by snalovestars



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snalovestars/pseuds/snalovestars
Summary: AU where Evie is nervous and transferring from being homeschooled after Mal and her mothers torment. And Mal is confused about how to express her feelings of compassion without aggression because her mother has always taught her never to do anything about them.





	When the party’s over

**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERYONE. IM so excited to get back to writing again, I hope y’all enjoy this. I love our girls Mal & Evie and its interesting to play around with their dynamic. This will have a happy ending but like all stories have some ups and some downs. 
> 
> TW: flashback of sexual assault

CHAPTER ONE ~

As the liquid slid down her throat, Mal felt it sting. New Year’s Eve on the isle was not taken lightly, it was the one night a year everyone lost their minds and partied like their was absolutely no tomorrow. 

People who had vowed to be arch nemesis had broke bread and attended the same party. 

Which is why, the daughter of the Evil Queen and the daughter of Maleficent, stood across from eachother in a crowded corner of Doctor Facillers basement. 

Every VK from age twelve to sixteen had known the walls of this basement, they had been cramming into them since they were youngsters. Parents had dropped them there so they could drink themselves into oblivion so they didn’t have to worry-

Well,

It’s not like they did that anyways. 

“Jay, Mal this is my friend Evie, she’s transferring to our school- well I should say our dump next year” Carlos remarked as Evie shyly nodded at his two friends. 

Jay was plenty charming but she knew what the purple haired fae thought of her and pretty soon it began to show.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or should I say Harry, or Gill or one of the many other guys who’s tongues have been down your throats this year” Mal approached Evie with a sneer and began to chuckle as she saw the princess recoil. 

“Mal, play nice” said Jay as he stuck his hand out “I’m Jay, son of Jafar as you probably already know. This is Mal, she’s had one too many as you probably already know” he smirked with the repeated statement. He got a small laugh out of Evie, but her eyes stayed glued to the ground. 

“So, princess Blueberry why are you transferring to our shitty school?” The subject matter was caring but the statement was cunning and cut like sharp razor blades on the princess fair skin. 

“I’m- I’m finally allowed back after various threats were made to my well being in elementary school” 

Evie trailed off, years of home schooling and misery due to Mal and her mothers torment yet she couldn’t find it within her to be bitter towards the girl. They were all brought up by villains and made to do horrible things. 

 

“Why would you want that though?” Mal inserted, Jay and Carlos shared a glance. Scared of where Mal was going. 

“I mean why would a prissy princess who is probably five years ahead of us in math and science want to attend our crappy classes with cigarette marks burned into the desks and snakes for lunch-“

“She’s lying” Jay cut in, trying to lighten the mood “We don’t serve snakes we serve worms duh!” 

Mal rolled her eyes, “Whatever”

Carlos saw a familiar trio make their way down the stairs. 

As Uma and Gill followed behind, Harry slammed a six pack of rotten ale on the table as the gang of boys fought for it like animals. 

Carlos remarked, “ridiculous, I mean…” he went off into some rant about how one of the buffoons fighting for Harry’s alcohol asked for his number but never texted him. 

But Mal wasn’t listening, she was examining each and every one of Evies mannerisms, how her lips twitched upward, how her hand reached up for blue locks, how her eyes never moved from the damn floor. 

She interrupted Carlos by saying “Hey blue? Isn’t that your boyfriend over there?”

“Oh we’re not-“

“HARRY!” Mal summoned the boy and watched Evie squirm. 

Harry’s hand snaked his way up her shirt. 

This was routine for her, on days where she wasn’t being schooled on how to be perfect, or beating her face to be perfect she was doing her mothers dirty work. 

Instead of inviting them over for tea or coffee, Evil Queen decided to offer up something much more valuable to her potential allies. 

Some were her age, some matched the age of her mother. None of them were what she wanted. 

Rough dry hands scaled down her body, she’d known Harry for a little while now, he’d been one of the guys that hung around with Carlos.

Her body reeling from weekends of endless usage she’d decided to ask 

“Harry?”

He grunted from where he was brutally sucking on her neck 

“Would you...well I know my mom has offered a lot of me but I’ve been doing this for a while and I’m tired. Would you mind being gentle?” 

She was met with a laugh.

“You want me to be gentle?” As Harry spoke he roughly cupped her core 

“Is this gentle?” 

At that, she’d shut it off 

Her brain. 

She’d gotten pretty good at it. 

Throughout the whole ordeal she’d managed to stay pretty quiet. She knew guys like Harry. The more she hurt the better off he was. 

Before leaving he kneeled down and brushed a piece of her hair to the side of her face. “I promise to be more gentle next time” he mocked her voice. 

Kicking her one more time before he walked home with the largest chip on his shoulder. 

Evie lain there bruises littering her whole body. She physically couldn’t move, but she knew she had to find somewhere to cover these imperfections and avoid her mother's wrath. 

Eventually she heard footsteps running to her, she wondered who it could be?

Not many people would be shocked by a body laying battered on the isle. 

It was Carlos. 

“Oh my god. Are you okay”

“Are you okay?”

Evie was zoned out as she watched her abuser make his way over. 

“Hello?! Earth to Evie, are you okay?” Carlos asked again

“W-what? Yeah I’m okay. I just, have to go to the bathroom. I’ll be back” she made her way through the crowd dodging Harry’s company. She felt many eyes burning through her, she’d unwillingly had sex with many of these boys. 

She felt the cold brisk water hit her face, it may have messed with her concealer but she didn’t have the mind to pay that fear right now. 

Before she got the chance to turn around she saw her in the mirror, the purple haired troublemaker standing right behind her. 

“Oh uh hi” she remarked shyly. “I was just leaving-“ 

A hand grabbed her shoulder, she made the mistake of wincing. “Stay princessa” 

Evie attached her eyes to the floor “you don’t want me here.” 

“Of course I do.” Mal added sarcasm “we’re besties” 

Mal took her lip gloss out of her bag and began to carefully apply in the mirror. “So why’d you run the minute Hook walked over? You two got beef?” Mal said through her puckered lips 

“Um. No, wait; what does that mean?” 

Mal chuckled “geez you really are home schooled” 

Evies shoulders hunched uncomfortable at the remark. 

“Beef means bad blood, like a fued” 

Evies mind flashed to memories of Harry viciously berating her. “No, no bad blood” 

“You guys hook up?”

“N-no”

“You a virgin?”

Evie shuddered at the immediate topic switch “Why?”

“So you either are and you’re embarrassed or you aren’t and you regret it”

“The ladder” Evies arms retracted further into her chest. 

Mal was surprisingly unphased, she didn’t seem like she was going to tell her mother or use it against her. She was just talking maybe that’s how kids who were more exposed to the isle than Evie talked. 

“Well, you’re beautiful. And if someone hurt you you certainly didn’t deserve it.” 

Evie blushed

Was Mal serious? 

Or was this a prank. 

Definitely a prank knowing Evies luck. 

“T-thanks” she stumbled over her own words as she made her way towards the door she gulped “I should go. But thanks”

“Thanks for what?”

“Uh… the complement. I guess. I don’t know if that’s the kind of thing people would be thankful for-“

Before she could finish, Mal’s lips were smashed into her own. 

 

Evie pulled away, shaking. 

She was confused. It felt like less than a second ago Mal was insulting her. 

And now,

Now she wanted to kiss her?

On top of that, what would her mother think? 

Not only was she kissing a girl. 

But she was kissing MAL. 

The three letters seemed to roll easily off her tongue. 

Mal

“Evie? Are you alright?”

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“You just… kissed me!”

“Oh yeah” Mal claimed nonchalantly “do people not do that where you’re from?” 

“I’m- I’m not from anywhere I’m homeschooled” 

“Oh yeah. Forgot” Mal said with a chuckle

Mal hadn’t forgotten. It was her fault, well her mothers. 

“See ya at school on Monday.”

Evie has always had a knack for guessing what comes next, she was additionally the smartest of them all. 

But with Mal, she had no god damn idea what was about to happen.   
-


End file.
